Jangan Khawatir
by fyxHunKai94
Summary: Jongin khawatir jika orientasi-nya akan berubah, namun Sehun sang roommate malah... / "Melihat ekspresimu itu aku tahu, Hun. Aku bukan gay oke? Paling tidak, aku sedang berusaha untuk tidak menjadi gay. Jadi, aku jangan takut denganku." / It's HUNKAI! [Sehun x Kai], YAOI


**CKLEK**

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu asramanya yang terbuka dan munculnya sosok berkulit tan yang tersenyum padanya, "Jongin hyung, kau sudah pulang?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk kecil dan seketika itu juga matanya berbinar bahagia saat menemukan satu bungkus _kimbab_ segitiga diatas meja belajar mereka.

Sehun memperhatikan Jongin dari ranjang mereka. Matanya bergerak mengikuti semua tingkah hyung-nya yang menurutnya sangat menarik itu. Bahkan saat Jongin memasukan semua _kimbab_ segitiga itu dalam mulutnya hingga sesak.

Oh beruang ini!

Sehun terkekeh pelan, "Kau selapar itu kah hyung?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk manis menanggapinya seraya menghampiri Sehun yang tengah tidur-tiduran di satu-satunya kasur lumayan lebar yang ada disana. Dan sontak matanya lebih berbinar saat melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan Sehun, "Sehuna, kau menonton rekaman _dance_ -ku dengan Taemin di _club_?"

Sehun mengangguk saja menanggapi sambil beranjak dari tidurannya untuk memberikan Jongin segelas air putih, "Jongin hyung."

Jongin menerimanya lalu meneguknya hingga setengah, "Terimakasih Sehuna."

"Bersihkan tubuhmu lalu istirahatlah hyung. Kau besok masih ada _club dance_ kan?" itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi itu pernyataan. Jongin mengangguk saja menuruti perkataan _rommate_ -nya di asrama sekolah itu.

 **Jangan khawatir**

 **God & Themselves **

**T**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **OOC, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, TYPO(S), YAOI**

 **Summary: Jongin khawatir jika orientasi-nya akan berubah, namun Sehun sang roommate malah... / "Melihat ekspresimu itu aku tahu, Hun. Aku bukan gay oke? Paling tidak, aku sedang berusaha untuk tidak menjadi gay. Jadi, aku jangan takut denganku." / It's HUNKAI! [Sehun x Kai], YAOI**

"Kurasa ada satu hal yang tak bisa hyung lakukan dengan benar."

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya pada Sehun yang berbaring disampingnya sambil menatapnya, "Kau ini bicara apa, Hun?"

Sehun mengangguk dan mengubah posisinya menjadi mengahadap Jongin, "Dance, menyanyi, memasak, aura seksi yang luar biasa, kepercayaan diri, cerdas, bahkan imut dan manis. Kau melakukan semuanya dengan baik hyung. Bakatmu luar biasa, kau sempurna hyung. Tapi..."

"Tapi?" Ulang Jongin penasaran, Jongin mulai menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Sehun seperti yang Sehun lakukan.

"Kelakuanmu itu... unik."

"Hah?"

"Hyung pikir saja, mana ada lelaki yang tidur dengan memeluk _roommate-_ nya. Mana ada lelaki yang tak bisa tidur jika tak ada dipelukan _roommate_ -nya."

Jongin mendengus keras, "Begitulah aku." Mata Jongin memicing kearah Sehun, "Sudahlah aku mau tidur." Dan Jongin langsung merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Sehun dan mulai memeluk _roommate_ -nya itu erat.

Jadi ini akhir pembicaraan mereka?

Oh, Sehun belum rela..

"Hyung."

"Hnn?"

"Kau tidak berfikir jika kau memelukku seperti ini kau lebih terlihat seperti gadis?" Sehun terkekeh kecil di akhir kalimatnya sendiri. Terkadang membuat hyung kesayangannya itu kesal sungguh mengasyikan.

"Kau tertawa dengan ejekanmu sendiri?" Sungut Jongin kesal.

"Hyung, kau ini lelaki. Tapi tanpa sadar suka bertingkah imut dan manis, wajahmu juga manis, kau juga mudah menangis, dan kau suka memelukku erat saat ingin tidur seperti ini. Apakah aku salah jika aku mengatakan jika kau seperti gadis?"

Selang beberapa dektik sampai terdengar respon Jongin yang lirih, "Benarkah?" Jongin beranjak untuk melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun dan mulai menatap wajah Sehun serius.

Sehun sungguh tak menyukai ini. Sehun dengan jelas dapat menangkap nada sedih disana.

Sehun hanya bercanda, sungguh.

"Jongin hyung," Sehun menanggil Jongin lirih.

"Benar juga, aku ini lelaki. Tapi sikapku sungguh seperti seorang gadis."

"Hyung! jangan khawatir hyung. Kau itu keren! Kau memiliki daya tarik yang luar biasa, dan orang lain tak memiliki itu! jadi jika nanti ada yang meledek karena kebiasaanmu, aku akan membelamu hyung! aku berjanji."

Jongin tersenyum tipis melihat Sehun mencoba menghiburnya, "Terkadang aku memang membenci diriku sendiri, Hun. Aku membenci sisi dalam diriku yang feminim." Jongin memandang menerawang, "Menjijikan sekali, kan?"

Sehun tertegun mendengar perkataan Jongin.

Sungguh, perkataan Jongin itu menyakiti hatinya.

"Tidak! Aku menyukai Kim Jongin dengan sisi feminim-nya. Itu membuatnya terlihat lebih sabar, penyayang, pengertian, perhatian, dan menghangatkan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Aku saksinya!"

Mungkin Sehun tak melihatnya, tapi Jongin tersenyum kali ini. "Tentusaja. Kau benar, Hun."

"Tapi, karena sifatku itulah para wanita-wanita yang ku kenal tak pernah benar-benar melihatku sebagai sosok lelaki yang _gentle_. Bagaimana jika aku menyukai seorang wanita nantinya? Aku pasti ditolak." Jongin setengah tertawa mengatakannya. Namun justru itu yang membuat pisau tak kasat mata terasa menghujam jantung Sehun.

"Kalau begitu jangan menyukai wanita!"

Jongin tertegun sesaat. Tapi kemudian senyum manis muncul lagi di permukaan wajahnya yang manis, "Lalu? Aku harus menyukai pria begitu? Hahaha kau ini ada-ada saja, Hun."

Sehun tak menjawab, hanya saja rahangnya sudah mengatup keras.

"Sebenarnya..." Jongin menggantungkan perkataanya, terlihat ragu dan bimbang untuk meneruskan. Namun Sehun menatap manik bulat nan indah milik Jongin dengan sabar.

"Sebenarnya aku khawatir orientasi seksualku akan berubah, mengingat ini adalah sekolah khusus pria. Dan kau tahu apa? Terkadang, aku berfikir jika kau ini sebenarnya tampan sekali. Sangat tampan dan mempesona."

Sehun hanya terpana mendengarnya.

Bolehkan ia berharap?

Tunggu, jangan-jangan ini yang membuat _mood_ Jongin berubah tak jelas seperti tadi?

Jongin mendengus, "Melihat ekspresimu itu aku tahu, Hun. Aku bukan _gay_ oke? Paling tidak, aku sedang berusaha untuk tidak menjadi _gay_. Jadi, aku jangan takut denganku."

Sehun menggeleng pelan dan mulai membingkai wajah Jongin dengan telapak tangan besarnya, "Tidak hyung, kau tenang saja. Hyung tak usah cemas."

"S-sehunaaa?" Jongin mengerjab cepat, Jongin yakin wajahnya pasti memerah sekarang dan ia hanya bisa berharap Sehun tak akan menyadarinya. Namun, sepertinya mata Sehun cukup jeli untuk melihat itu. Lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu diam-diam tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Hyung tak perlu cemas jika memang hyung berubah. Aku akan membuka lebar tanganku dan menyambutmu dengan hangat hyung, sungguh. Oh Sehun tak akan pernah menyakiti Kim Jongin. Aku tak akan membiarkan hyung terluka. Aku berjanji padamu hyung."

 **Chup!**

 **Chup!**

Jongin tak bisa lagi menekan hati dan orientasinya agar masih _lurus_ jika Oh Sehun saja dengan seenak hatinya menghancurkan dinding pertahanan itu hanya dengan dua kecupan manis di kedua kelopak matanya.

"Tidurlah hyung, aku akan memelukmu. Selamat malam Jonginie hyung-nya Oh Sehun, mimpikan aku ya."

Dan jika sudah seperti ini, bagaimana bisa Jongin masih _lurus_? Salahkan saja Oh Sehun sialan itu!

 **FIN**


End file.
